Powers and Wands
by captain-tronnor
Summary: Rumour has it that a few titans are awakening to avenge their brother Kronos. The demigods are not that in shape since the last Giant War so Lady Hecate makes the Seven, Reyna and Nico go to Hogwarts. Will friendships bloom? Will relationships crush? Find out in 'Powers and Wands'. (Main Pairings: Percico and Huna)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter, they belong to Rick Riordan and the Greek Gods belong to the old Greeks while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and if you liked it please tell me what you think.

* * *

\- Camp Half-Blood -

A tall figure stood at the beach. His black hair was messy like a mop on his head but he dried it willingly with his powers, his sun-kissed tan skin was practically glowing in the sun light and the fact that he was shirtless was pleasing to the dryads and the nymphs that were watching from afar. Or those that were brave and pretty confident - and also had no shame - stepped closer to get a better look of his six pack. The waves were lapping at his feet like they were excited. Maybe because his father was happy in Atlantis or because he was the son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson, the Hero of the two wars that happened, feared by monsters all over the world, respected by most gods (begrudgingly also Zeus) and looked up to by the new campers. He jumped suddenly when a hand touched his shoulder and his first instinct was to douse the person in water.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson." The voice growled and he turned around shakily to face the person behind him with a sheepish grin.

There, stood Nico di Angelo. Covered head to toe with water. His curly shaggy black hair went instantly straight, his olive skin was covered in water also dripping, he was shivering and the skull t-shirt clung to him making it a little bit see through, so were his tight skinny jeans and the son of Poseidon would've admired the view if Nico wasn't angry and his feet were drenched. If he wasn't so scared he would've run to the ocean but when the Ghost King was close enough, their faces just milimetres away even though Percy was a whole head taller than him. His breathing and his heart beat quickened and Nico opened his mouth to say something but in the moment Percy just captured his lips with his. He snaked his arms around his waist and pulled his boyfriend closer.

Suddenly everything went blank and Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. He moaned into the kiss and the Sea Prince grinned widely only to have Nico pull away with a scowl. "You are not going to distract me _Perseus_ when I am dren- oh." He blushed brightly when he realized somewhere during their kiss Percy had dried the both of them. He pecked his lips one more time but Nico pushed him away. His fingers lingered slightly on Percy's abs but pulled away quickly.

"So, Neeks, any reason you're here besides to stare at me ?" He teased cockily.

Nico rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder playfully only to get a pout in return, "Chiron wants the Seven, me and Reyna to go to the Big House."

His face turned serious for a second before a smile appeared on his face again. He grabbed Nico's hand and went to walk to the Big House. Problem was, Nico wouldn't budge. A pink blush appeared on his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip adorably. Percy cocked his head to the side with a confused and dazed look on his face on why his boyfriend wouldn't move, it made him look like a cute little baby seal.

"Uh... umm... Perce... You're shirtless." Nico mumbled while playing with his fingers, his hair covering his dark eyes. Percy blushed before giving a sheepish smile to him.

"Be right back. I'll see you at the Big House." He kissed him quickly before dashing off with speed that Hermes could envy. The son of Hades walked towards the Big House with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He passed the other cabins and waved to some of his friends on the way. He went inside the Big House where the rest of the Seven and Reyna were all chatting wildly. Annabeth, Reyna and Frank were arguing debatedly on who's godly parent was the better war god. Jason, Piper and Leo were all joking with each other and Hazel and Chiron were talking calmly unlike the others, Dionysus though was asleep with his weekly wine magazine on his face as he was asleep. She smiled at him widely and her face lit up brightly when she pulled Nico into a bone crushing hug. He grunted at the force but smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you Haze." He mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you too Nick." She replied, her voice muffled in his chest. He had hit puberty last year and was instantly taller than Hazel but Jason and Percy towered over him with just a few inches.

Chiron smiled at him, the others following after when suddenly Percy burst into the Big House while panting and wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt. "I'm here!"

The girls laughed at him which only made him blush. The centaur coughed slightly while stomping his hooves and the room became suddenly quiet. Percy sat in his chair pulling the son of Hades in his lap who glared at him furiously but didn't object, only snuggling closer. Once everybody was silent the centaur stomped on his hooves once again making Mr. D wake up with a burst. With a snap of his fingers, the magazine was gone and the wine god looked like he'd rather go rot in Tartarus then sit in the meeting. Chiron gave him a pointed look and Mr. D only rolled his eyes while willing a presentation to play.

"Pay attention to the video, do it, don't do it, I don't care, blah blah blah, just watch it." He informed them. Annabeth frowned at their Camp Director only for Piper to slip her arm around the daughter of Athena's waist.

The video rolled and suddenly there was a picture of a goddess. Hecate, the Goddess/Titan of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads and The Mist. She held herself high as she stood up with her hands intertwined together. Like in their journey to the House of Hades, her hair was in blonde waves and her cold - yet a slight touch of warmth in them - black eyes stared back at them. Her two companions weren't with her and she looked like she was in a small room with white walls and white tiles. She started speaking while showing her perfect pearly white teeth like most gods and goddess have even though she's also a titaness,

"Hello demigods and Chiron. Dionysus, " She nodded curtly at the wine god who nodded back at her, "I have called for the nine of you to gather in the Big House for a reason."

"No shit Athena." Percy mumbled, "What do you want?"

Annabeth glared at him fiercely and Nico smacked him on the back of his head. Mr. D looked amused and Hecate only cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"Very blunt Percy Jackson, but very well. A few milennia ago, I remember this day like yesterday. But believe it or not I owed a few mortals a favour," Leo let out an unattractive snort making the Goddess look crossed, "One more interruption from your campers Chiron and I swear to the Titans that I will not hesitate to castrate them!"

Chiron nodded and gave a warning glance to Percy and Leo who both grinned sheepishly at him.

"As I was saying, I owed a few mortals a favour. I granted them a very tiny portion of magic, at least just a whole middle finger because a lot of mortals can get a bit too... cocky. They have to channel their magic through wands and very few are legacies of mine so they can use wandless and wordless magic. Just when you were with the weaver daughter of Athena, they have finished the Second Wizarding War. Now that their enemy has fallen, rumour has been going around Mount Olympus that a few titans are planning to avenge the Olympians father. Which is why you will all try and make allies with the wizards. Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner, Malcolm, Will Solace, Jake Mason, The Stoll Twins, Clarisse la Rue, Drew Tanaka, Pollux, Butch, Lou Ellen and Clovis will be the temporary leaders while the nine of you will be visiting Hogwarts.

"They will all take temporary control of Camp Half-Blood along with the centurions and their augur Octavian as the Romans will be moving here for training, with help from Miss Dare of course to keep the augur in line. I will grant you all the ability to have powers over magic and knowledge while to help, you will be blessed by a god but you will not be told by who. You will have to find out on your journey. You will all have a month until September where you will go to England by plane. And yes, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Levesque, Lord Zeus has granted you all passage to the sky until your quest is complete. I will see you all in three weeks demigods. Have fun."

She gave them a small frown before disappearing. Chiron gave them a weak smile but a determined face at the same time,

"These three weeks will be used for training and preparing. Lady Hecate has also gave them a weak spot when blessing them, they can be hurt by Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. I am advising you all to be careful as the main three of the war have a knack for finding secrets so please follow my rules. Good luck campers."

Percy nodded seriously but it didn't look like that very much because he was grinning. One by one, they all left to go to their own cabins and break the news to their siblings or talk about it like Hazel and Nico. The Hunters were visiting making Jason have someone to talk to and not be alone in the Zeus Cabin. Percy though went to the Arena. As usual, the Ares kids were sparring and Clarisse was barking out orders and critiquing her half-siblings. She was also teaching a class, he smirked - which is a very rare Percy thing - when he saw her become frustrated with the Aphrodite kids who were doing beauty and love stuff.

"Hey Claire! Need a hand?"

She whipped her head around and scowled at him for using the nickname that only Chris got to use, her spear Maimer was was sparkling with electricity and she walked towards him confidently,

"Why would I need help beating your ass Jackson?"

He grinned in reply and uncapped his pen making it turn into a three-foot Celestial Bronze sword with two words going on his mind, 'it's on War Princess'. She made the first move, slashing at his chest. The kids who were training turned to see the two of them - instantly stopping their fights - and the Aphrodite kids finally took an interest in fighting. Percy jumped back in surprise at the nick of time making his shirt sizzle slightly and made her smirk in triumph. He just shook his head at her before slashing at a few inches underneath her left armpit that was unprotected. She blocked it with Maimer but she didn't notice his right foot that swept her feet making her fall onto her butt. He tossed Maimer aside to some Aphrodite demigods that shrieked because it nearly ruined their designer shoes.

Yes, because everyone would regret it Tanaka.

He lightly pressed the tip of his blade on her stomach and said, "Yield?" She grumbled a reply to admit her defeat and dusted herself off, ignoring the extended hand towards her. The son of Poseidon just shrugged before winking at her and went to train with the straw dummies. If it weren't for the quest announcement, today would just be a typical day at Camp Half-Blood. Nice and as simple as it can be for a demigod, Percy calls that an unqualified success for not dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter, they belong to Rick Riordan and the Greek Gods belong to the old Greeks while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and if you liked it please tell me what you think. And also please forgive me for not updating, Writer's Block sucks and I don't want you guys to get a notification about a new chapter and it's an Author's Note. Plus, sneak peek about the next chapter, they will meet and it won't be pretty ;)

* * *

Harry Potter is famous.

He's known for being The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and The Golden Boy, or the leader of the Golden Trio. People who don't know him up close when they see him are like, he's a Gryffindor through and through. He can get through anything without being scared. But at an anniversary dinner with his girlfriend? Not too brave. He ran a hand through his hair, silently thanking Hermione for the fact that she had found a new spell for the two of them to fix their hair. Luna smiled at him brightly, being like her usual old self. The self that he missed in the war.

"You look wonderful Luna." Harry says to her to get a conversation going. Luna giggles silently, delighted at the fact of getting called that, or,

"Oh Harry you're so kind. No man would ever say that to a girl twice. But thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She says to himself, a big smile on her face. He couldn't stop the dazed look he had go to his eyes. She was truly beautiful. Not many girls could pull off the look where they were completely innocent and she was one of the main examples of that. She has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, and he's seen... no, no ex-girlfriend talk on your freaking _three month anniversary_. "Are you alright Harry?"

She asks concernedly, her hand intertwining with his.

Harry couldn't even hide the blush on his face.

"Oh, no, i'm okay. I guess I just got distracted." He says, nearly stuttering but quickly gaining back his focused mind. "But, tonight is not about worrying, it's about us." Harry raised his glass of muggle wine that he had managed to bring, clinking their glasses while exchanging a quick kiss.

Despite the slightly weird beginning, the two fell into a normal date routine. They talked about practically everything going in their lives, he even shared something that not even Ron and Hermione knew. And they are two of the most important people in his life. Which is why he needs to only tell Luna. Not because she's not important but because he knows she'll be able to get him through it. And she did. Once their conversation started dying, Harry thanked Merlin since the Restaurant started to play a slow song. In the middle, the floors turned into a dance floor with a nice and slow beat.

He loved muggle restaurants.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" He asks like an old man. Luna smiles at that, taking his hand with a "yes.".

He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms on his neck. The two fit perfectly in their eyes. They danced the night away, Harry twirling her around in her beautiful gown and Luna following his lead unlike at the Triwizard Tournament where Parvati was a little bit of a rough partner. Not a good one. But the two of them were like cookies and milk. Nothing could go wrong. At the end of the song, he dipped her like a cliche movie and she brought his lips down for a kiss.

After pulling way to breath, Luna looked quite content and normal whereas Harry was flushed. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too Raven."

Now it was her turn to blush. It was just a minute before their relationship, and Harry had given her a nickname. It's one of her most favourite days. Even if it was a repeat of her seventh year. And she will be going back for a required eight year. For the ones who missed a lot of school they needed to do a repeat of seventh year during summer. Like a wizarding summer school. But during September they had to take a new year called eight year. Basically the college of their world

/flashback\

 _"Hey mate! Could you send this to Owlery for me?" Ron asked him abruptly. Harry was abruptly shook out of his daydream, his emerald green eyes drooping slightly. A slight pink reached his ears when he realised he wasn't focusing his attention on his best friend._

 _"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" The Gryffindor asks his friend, looking like a kicked puppy when Ron sighed.  
_

 _"I was asking you if you could send this for me." He was holding out a letter for Harry to take. Too tired to think about anything, he sighed. Nodding his head, he took the letter and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. But he was too fast and sleepy to realise that his best mate was smirking. Next to him, Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows._

 _"Ronald Weasley," started Hermione dangerously, "isn't that the love letter he sent Luna?"_

 _"Maybe?" He says in a questionable manner. In response she rolls her eyes, "If he comes in here heartbroken you will be met with some very angry spells."_

 _Ron ignored her, trying to keep up the facade that he was not at_ all _scared of his best mate. Meanwhile, with Harry he was on his way to the Owlery. He walked with an air of un-confidence and sadness. If people looked closely (especially reporters) then they will realise that their so called Golden Boy and the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice actually had fears. Now, why would they put their faith on him then? He walked into the Owlery and scrunched his nose at all the noises the owls were making and he wasn't aware of the other person in the room with a raven perched on her shoulder._

 _"Hello Harry." Her distracted voice broke him out of his thoughts for just a couple of minutes._

 _"Um.. h- hi Loo- Luna." Harry stuttered slightly. He didn't like that where he thought he could be alone, at this time his_ crush _is around him. The blonde flinched slightly at his stutter and made him flinch too. Of course._

 _"Any reason to bring you here?" She asked, finally turning around to face him._

 _"Ron sent me to send this mail, is that your Raven?" He asked back. She nods slowly, petting the head of her raven. He didn't know if that's how Ravens behave when they are being petted but it made him smile._

 _"She's my familliar and her name is Sally. I think it's a beautiful name." Luna hummed slightly._

 _"She has an aura like you, fascinating. Maybe your name should be Raven." Harry joked slightly, making his cheeks red. He was pleasantly surprised and in triumph when she said,_

 _"I think it's a cute nickname. Who is the letter for?"  
_

 _"..."_

 _The Ravenclaw giggles slightly when she realised that Harry didn't even know who the letter was for. It was kind of... cute and amusing to her. She asked a silent question when she held her hand out and he eagerly gave it to her. He knew that Ron would never give him anything that personal. So he was shocked to see her eyes widen slightly. He wanted to ask what was in it, but he was too shocked when she suddenly stepped forward and kissed him._

 _"I think this letter is beautiful Harry." Luna murmured quietly, pulling away with a slight blush. Harry was too shocked._

 _"W- what?"_

 _"This letter that says '_ Dear Luna, From Harry _' did you not mean to send this?"_

 _"Ronald Weasley," He growled underneath his breath at his best friend, but he couldn't help but silently thank him."Umm, maybe not. But would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

 _"I'd love too Harry."_

/flashback\

At the end of the night, it was raining. Very cliche but the two of them didn't mind. They ran across the street with Harry's coat draped over them. They didn't bother to summon an umbrella or cast a drying charm. They needed a magical free night. At the end when they were at the front of Hogsmeade, taking the Knight Bus and walking together back to Hogwarts with their arms wrapped around each other, it felt great. Harry walks her to the front of Ravenclaw Tower while being very reluctant to let her be with Padma, her dorm mate.

"Good night Har." Luna waves at him.

"Good night Luna." Harry kisses her on the cheek real quick.

The both of them went to separate ways. Each feeling as if they had the time of their lives. Luna walks into her dorm drenched making Padma scrunch her nose in distaste. She was wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas with a bronze trim. She shook her head at her best friend and stood up with her wand at ready. She didn't even need to say anything to make sure Luna stayed in place.

Luna needed some rest.

She clutched the emerald pendant Harry had given her, hugging Padma tightly as a thank you before changing into her pajamas.

"Night, night, Loony." Padma says and switched off her lights.

"Night, night, Padma." Luna laughs at her old nickname and snuggled underneath her blankets. Surely nothing could go wrong tomorrow after her three month anniversary right?


End file.
